Telecommunications networks can have custom hardware and software designs. The custom hardware and software designs can be managed by tightly integrated network management systems (NMS). The hardware, network performance, and service integrity can be tracked with very high degrees of accuracy. Because each appliance can be a custom design, a tight coupling between the platform and NMS can be necessary.